Fallout: Texas
by Ulysses the Lone Wanderer
Summary: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in a good while but I've finally got things settled and I'm ready to type away the rest of this summer! So enjoy and remember to give me constructive criticism! Thank you and enjoy! :)


Hey guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in a good while but I've finally got things settled and I'm ready to type away the rest of this summer! So enjoy and remember to give me constructive criticism! Thank you and enjoy! :)

War, war never changes...

When atomic fire consumed the earth, those who survived did so in great, underground vaults. When they opened, their inhabitants set out across ruins of the old world to build new societies, establish new villages, form new tribes.

In the old-world ruins of Houston, Texas, lies but the occupation of the strong, bull-hearted Brotherhood of Steel (BoS). Ruled by a man named "Antonio Lopez de Santa Anna" who is longed remembered in the memory of the old-world, has taken an ever-lasting stay within the borders of their "new" home. Three years after the Battle at Hoover Dam, Caesar's Legion retreats back towards the East-coast to see if any land is open for the taking. Crossing the unforgiving wasteland past New Mexico into Texas, lies but the remnants of the BoS. As soon as Legion entered Houston boarders, war had begun. The war has been going on for half a decade, both sides very weary of fighting. Eventually, the Great Bull becomes triumphed and retreats to whatever home they have left in the West. Others were scattered from their squads, deserting from their nation, or dying to the unforgiving wasteland...

Antonio Lopez de Santa Anna decides to expand towards the north and rebuild the once great nation, to a more powerful one of their own. Three years past since the battle of New Goliad, where thousands of Legionnaire soldiers charged at a 400-manned fort guarded by none other then the BoS. One by one the Legion soldiers fell, turned into ash, burned alive; it was quite a blood bath. The casualty report showed nearly 2,349 Legion soldiers dead, captured, or missing; and out of all the Brotherhood soldiers from guarding the fort, only 72 had survived; the rest were either missing or dead... Thus sparked the expansion north.

The year is 2290 A.D. A heavily-supplied caravan is moving North to support the effort of recapturing the wasteland and returning it to it's formal glory. A middle-aged, highly trained mercenary by the name of Stephan Cossacks is a well-built ruthless man that has been hired in many lines of work throughout the wastes. He stands tall at 6'2" weighing 200 lbs and carries around a 5mm assualt carbine nicknamed "The Tide Turner" along with a .22 pistol and medical supplies in his trusty, worn-out nap sack. Formally a mercenary from the long forgotten Talon Company, he spends his days with his best friend Harley Smith who is a kind-hearted, large fellow standing taller than Stephan at 6'7" 250lbs of pure muscle. He's so large, people mistaken him for a mutant once in a while. He carries around a large camping backpack which holds his many "treasures" (junk or inventions or tools) and wields a 2 foot long monkey wrench. To this day, he is a traveling Mechanic who spends his days supporting the wastes by fixing literally anything! You broke your favorite toy? No worries! Harley can fix it right up as good as new! With the right parts, anything is fixable to Harley, but for a reasonable price!

Stephan and Harley are heading up the long-road towards Tenseness, caravaning the essentials for expansion such as food, water, tools, maps, etc. It's the third day of expedition and nothing has interrupted your peaceful stroll until Harley breaks the noise with, "Did you know some Ghoul up North made some sort of Super-Jet?" he asks quizzically. "It wouldn't surprise me," replied Stephan, "Half the shit that happens out hear doesn't even surprise me anymore."

"Well aren't you fun..."

"Sorry, there's just a lot on my mind is all..."

"It's alright." says Harley forgivingly. "Just trying to light the mood, I guess," which ends their conversation. About 2 hours later, Stephan breaks the silence with. "Did you hear that?" he stops himself and the entire caravan of 40 plus men and 33 cattle. Everyone looks around and scratches their head confusion. "What?" says Harley.

"Shhh, just listen." A long roaring wind breaks in with the silence until a caravaner shouts to the front "Hey! What's the hold up! We're barley 2 clicks to the border Tenesee! Let's move it!"

Stephan turns around a gives him a dead stare which shut him up quickly. Stephan turns back toward the front of the caravan.

"I can hear something..."

"What?" answers Harley.

"Shuffling."

"Are you sure it's not one of the other caravaners?"

"No I'm sure," Stephan says smugly, "I can hear it from the bushes." He squints his eyes to see the bush more vividly. His jaw drops, "It can't be..."

"What?!" panics Harley. Men wearing some sort of football armor ambushes the entire caravan. "Ambush!" shouts Stephan, "Put your heads down!" A caravaner gets shot in the left lung, and almost collapses immediately after until a second bullet blew his head clean off. Harley looks around to see brahmin, caravaners, and mercs being killed. "Holy shit! It's! It's!" A mercenary shouts "Legion!"

A patrol of 20 plus Legionnaires have ambushed their caravan. "What the hell do we do?!" one caravaner cried. Stephan with is face down in the dirt picks his gun up and simply shouts back "Fight back!" Stephan quickly picks off 2 soldiers hiding near the bush. Other men in the caravan witnessed what he was doing and began to stand up and fight back. The caravan out numbered the patrol 2 to 1 so they had the upper advantage. Another Legionnaire down, then another, then another. The Legion soldiers were dropping like flies. Almost the entire patrol was wiped out until one loud womanly voice had said "Retreat! They outnumber us!" And so the remaining soldiers stopped fighting and began running for the hills. The entire caravan went quiet. A few minutes later, a casualty count of 4 men and 2 brahmin were recorded forcing them to leave the supplies behind. "Burn it," says Stephan, "Legion might come back for it so might as well get rid of it. We don't have enough space to carry it all so burn it." Without hesitation or augment, the caravaners complied and began riling up the stuff from the previous caravaners and burned them. Some caravaners had needed a break to grief, but in those cold, dead eyes of a dark abyss, Stephan was not phased at all.


End file.
